Confesiones de una vampiresa chilena
by Verona-Castro
Summary: Verónica es la típica mujer chilena cercana a los 30 años. Sin embargo, una noche camino a casa, su hasta entónces rutinaria y aburrida vida da un giro completo:Verónoca es mordida por un vampiro!Desde ese instante su vida se pone patas arriba. No sólo te


**Prólogo**

¡Diablos¡Mierda¡Demonios¡Y…y toda esa sarta de palabrotas que siempre se me salen! Me pregunto¿cuándo dejaré de decir garabatos?

¡¿Por qué a mí?! No lo entiendo. De entre todas las personas de este maldito universo. ¿Por qué yo?

Tan sólo me gustaría ser como el resto de los mortales. Simplemente estar tirada en medio de un paraíso de arena, o simplemente en Cartagena, tomando el sol.

Pero no. Aquí estoy. En pleno febrero. En Santiago. Trabajando.

¡¡Trabajando¡¡Trabajando, por Dios Santo!!

Maldita de mí por estudiar Ingeniería Comercial. ¡¡Ay cielo santo¿Por qué no habré escuchado a mi madre cuándo me dijo que estudiara Leyes? Ahora sería una regia abogada, lanzando a malhechores tras las rejas durante el año y tirándomelas en el verano.

En cambio, soy una empleada de un Banco, que sufre año a año la injusticia de tener que quedarse en este agujero irrespirable y condenadamente caluroso al que nuestros queridos y super útiles políticos llaman "La Capital de nuestro maravilloso país". ¡Y una mierda! Ellos no son los que mientras el 99,999999999999999 de los seis millones que se apretujan en Santiago se van del agujero maloliente, se quedan trabajando como esclavos para poder atender al resto de los infortunados que tampoco pueden ir a echarse bajo el quitasol, y en cambio deben aguantarse con el terno y el traje de dos piezas los 40 grados de calor.

Quizás debí haber sido Senadora. Trabajaría unas tres o cuatro veces al año. Obviamente, porque Valparaíso está muuuuuuy lejos y sería demasiado exigente para mi Mercedes o mi BMW mandarse el viajecito demasiadas veces.

¡Y por si fuera poco nos mandan el regalito con el que creen que nos solucionarán todo¡¡Oh gracias Señora Michelet**1**¡¡Gracias por nuestro nuevo sistema de transporte!

¡¡Transanfiasco!!

No basta con que cada mañana tenga que caminar desde mi departamento hasta Providencia porque a los avispados de la Intendencia Metropolitana se les ocurrió que esta es la mejor época para cerrar calles y obstaculizar el tránsito; "en aras del bien común". No sé por qué pierden tanto tiempo y dinero en esos famosos arreglitos. Para la primera lluvia las calles nuevamente serán un desastre.

No basta con que los obreros me silben y chiflen cuando obligadamente tengo que pasar por esas calles (obvio, las otras están cerradas y en la que es la única opción, están construyendo un nuevo edificio), y que el piropo de más bajo calibre sea: "Guachita rica, sáquese esa chaquetita que hace mucho calor".

Ahora además esta el Tansanfiasco. Aún recuerdo el horror cuando fue su primer día. Creo que jamás había visto las calles tan desiertas. Era como estar en alguna dimensión desconocida. Mirabas hacia un lado y no veías ni una miserable micro. Mirabas hacia el otro lado, y lo mismo. ¡Y de repente, cuando veías una¡La muy puta madre pasaba de largo o habría sus puertas y el choclón de gente que trataba de entrar casi te asfixiaba!

Debo decirle, Señora Michelet, que gracias a su super sistema de transporte, copiado del ya célebre super TransBogotá, he pasado a ser una usuaria fiel del metro. Yo, que me había prometido no usar esa culebra subterránea a favor del tranquilo recorrido de cada mañana en que observaba la luz del sol por la ventana. Cuánto extraño aquellos días. Mientras todos se dirigían hacia Providencia, unos pocos suertudos hacíamos el recorrido inverso.

Hoy hago una nueva promesa a mi misma. No me volveré a subir en una Transanfiasco super Express y la cacha de la espada a menos que deje de funcionar el metro y salga una nueva Ley de Tránsito que obligue a los taxistas a circular por el lado izquierdo de las calles (¡¡Espero que esa Ley no sea promovida!!).

Mmm…creo que me fui por las ramas. ¿En qué iba¡Ah¡En que odio trabajar en verano!

Y todo esto es culpa de mi jefe: Daniel Anús. Maldito engreído. Solamente porque no me ando pavoneando en una microscópica faldita y con un escote de dos metros, como esa…esa… ¡practicante de la profesión más antigua del mundo! Como si nadie supiera que Javiera es su amante. La muy guarra tiene un puesto más alto que yo y ahora estará en una isla tropical junto a él revolcándose como cerdos.

¡Guácala¡Pues prefiero que la blusa se me pegue al cuerpo debido al calor que ser la guarra de la oficina¡Prefiero sudar como cerdo camino al metro¡Prefiero…prefiero…estrangular a ese par!!!

Desde el primer día que puse un pie en ese lugar la muy entúpida me miró de arriba abajo y puso esa sonrisa, como diciendo: "Ay, pobrecita, es tan feita". Sé que mi cabello castaño ni por asomo se parece a su melena pelirroja, que mis pechos jamás llegarán a su copa d, que mis ojos del color más común nunca serán como sus hermosos ojos verdes y que su gracia felina al caminar ni en un millón de años sería siquiera comparable a mis habilidades hipopotamísticas para desplazarme. ¡Pero su única neurona jamás podrá compararse a mi cerebro!

¡Dios santo y todos sus apóstoles¡Estudié en la Universidad de Chile¡La mejor universidad de este país, santo cielo¿Y de qué me sirvió? Una pelirroja unineuronal salida de Dios sabrá que cuchitril que se autodenomina Universidad, ocupa el puesto que yo debería estar ocupando, se sienta en la silla en que yo debería estar sentándome y tiene la oficina que yo debería tener. En cuanto a eso de acostarse con el hombre con el que yo debería estar acostándome. Naaaa. Ese cerdo ególatra hijo de papis ricos que cree que las mujeres están para lamerle la suela de los zapatos (entre otras cosas) no vale ni la pena.

Ufff…ya me sulfuré bastante por hoy. Creo que mejor me voy a dormir.

Soy patética. Es viernes por la noche y mi mejor panorama es ir a dormir a las…¡11 de la noche!

No debí haber mirado el endemoniado reloj. Ahora creo que soy más patética.

En fin. Mi mejor panorama es ir a dormir junto a mi gato, Lucifer. Sólo a mí se me ocurre ponerle así a un gato. No me extrañaría que los hijos del vecino comenzaran a llamarme la Bruja de 71. ¿O acaso ella llamaba a su gato Satanás?

El punto es que soy la mujer de 28 años más anciana y patética del mundo. Quizás esté exagerando. De Chile.

**1**: Apodo con el que nuestra protagonista designa a la Presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet.

**Los ****próximos capítulos se llaman: **

**Capítulo I**

**¡El peor día de mi vida!... ¿o mas bien el último?**

**Capítulo I****I**

**¡No quiero ser una vampira¿O se dice vampiresa?**

**No olviden leerlos.**


End file.
